Human users can now interact with electronic devices using speech. In a speech interaction operation, a user may produce a verbal utterance that is received by an appropriately-configured device. The device attempts to recognize the verbal utterance to transform it into a textual representation. If successful, the device may interpret the text for any of a number of different purposes.
For example, the text may be displayed or stored so that the user may utilize it to prepare an email, a report, or another document. As another purpose, the speech interaction may enable the user to command and/or control the device. The device may respond to the text by performing a function, answering a question, and so forth.
Devices that are capable of speech interaction include mobile electronics, such as mobile phones and ultra-portable computers; vehicles with voice command systems; and call centers with voice-driven menus. The performance of these devices and their associated speech applications is dependent on the quality of the speech recognition. Unfortunately, many verbal utterances are not properly recognized using today's technology. Consequently, speech interaction with such devices can be severely hindered.